


You are my Sunnshine

by CumberRachel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (where steve told tony about his parents and Civil war didnt happen), Adopted Peter Parker, Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky has an ear worm, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Schmoop, Song fic, Tony Stark Sings, post winter soldier, thrupple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberRachel/pseuds/CumberRachel
Summary: Bucky has an earworm, 2 superhero boyfriends, and a little spider baby





	You are my Sunnshine

**Author's Note:**

> So this is to make up for me being a crappy writer and getting awful writers block in regards to my other fic, 'I'm coming home' (if you wanna read it and maybe give me some ideas feel free bc I am struggling). It's short but cute, unbeta'ed so sorry about any mistakes. Stuckony in general but mostly Bucky/Tony focused.

 

Bucky had an earworm.

An annoyingly persistent earworm. He’d had the godforsaken tune in his head for near a month now, keeping him awake at night, drowning out the music he listened to when he ran, making him hum subconsciously when he was in the shower. If he wasn’t so stubborn, he’d have asked Tony to help him, but he wasn’t about to hum a tune he didn’t even know the words to, just to know what it was. He wasn’t above asking Jarvis, though. Not that It did any good, he couldn’t tell Bucky what the song was as he didn’t recognise it.

Theres a chance he made it up, the little tune that keeps on repeating at the most inconvenient of times (like when he and Steve or he and Tony managed to get ten minutes or so to themselves, it was near impossible for all three to find time together since they adopted Peter). However, Bucky only had enough musical ability to dance with the dames (and Steve in secret), so he doubted he actually managed to create a song that sounded so… put together and actually quite nice. The first day it had been stuck. The 28th, not so much.

It was starting to become a problem. His humming wasn’t good enough for anyone to pick up on what the song was so instead they all just told him to shut up. Except Clint. He just passive-aggressively removed his hearing aids while sighing. So, he began to avoid the team nights, not wanting to bother them with his irritated humming or the random tapping to his unknown tune.

 And when he began to even moan the tune while Steve was inside him, he promptly stopped and gave him a confused look. They managed to get into it but Steve had that look in his eye where he was slightly concerned about Bucky’s head. So, Bucky began to fake tiredness or a headache whenever Steve or Tony got frisky. He never would have considered an earwork to have such an impact on his life. No matter how hard he tried to replace it with a more favourable song, hell even a cheesy advert but no dice. It would not quit.

It was another 2 weeks before he finally learned the song. 2 weeks of worrying people with his reclusive behaviour, 2 weeks of spending his time in ed, in the gym or with his little boy, dancing slowly around the room while he hummed out of tune where no one could hear him. It was when he walked in on Tony doing exactly the same thing that he thought he’d truly ruined his team mates.

There he was, unaware of Bucky watching him, rocking their son to sleep and humming exactly the same tune as the earworm in Bucky’s head. Only better, his voice was nice and low, scratchy and warm in comparison to Bucky’s growly and rough. Bucky leaned against the wall to listen and watch, feeling his heart swell with love for his little guy. And his even littler guy. Especially seeing them together like this, Tony stress free and his son smiling up with his tiny two little teeth showing.

And then Tony opened his mouth and started singing properly. Actual words. His earworm had words, it was a proper fucking song and he had been suffering it for over a month. He very nearly stormed out of his little hiding spot to demand answers. But then he actually listened to the lyrics.

 

_You are my Sunshine,_

_My only Sunshine,_

_You make me Happy, when skies are grey._

_You’ll never know dear,_

_How much I love you,_

_So please don’t take my sunshine away._

 

_I’ll always love you,_

_And make you happy,_

_So long as, the sun shines bright._

 

_You’ll never know dear,_

_How much I love you,_

_So please don’t take my sunshine away._

 

Tony kept on singing, repeating the same few verses over and over in his gentle tone, rocking Peter in his arms until the little boy fell asleep, his little thumb hanging limply in his mouth, looking like the most content little bean ever. Tony was back to humming again, gazing down with a love only a parent could show. Bucky hadn’t even seen Tony look at Steve like that, and he knew exactly how much he loved him.

Keeping light on his feet so he didn’t make too much noise, Bucky walked into the living area. He made sure to keep in Tony’s line of sight so he didn’t frighten him, knowing that would probably also wake Peter and if he didn’t nap during nap-time then he would be a cranky bean later on. And no one in the team could settle him when he got cranky.

“So, there were words all along then…” he grumbled, a bad fake grumpy expression on his face. He couldn’t maintain the pout; the image was too sweet. “All this time you’ve been hearing me humming that goddamn tune, and you never thought to tell me it had words? That you knew it?” he raised an unimpressed brow, touching his hand over Peters soft little curls.

“In my defence, you didn’t ever hum it around me. I had to find out about your little problem from Steve.” Tony pointed out, smiling up at the former assassin.

“Because I can’t sing for shit… No one recognised it at all, did you make it up?” He asked, carefully taking Peter from his partners arms and placing him in the cot, covering him with the iron man red blanket and leaning close to press a kiss to his forehead.

Tony moved close, tucking himself in under Bucky’s arm, both of them watching the little boy sleeping. “Its old, really old. First recorded in the 40’s, I think. Or just before, maybe, I’m not a hundred percent sure. I changed a couple of the lyrics because I think its about his girlfriend dying, or leaving him or something. But I like it, its what my mom used to sing to me.” He admitted.

Bucky stiffened significantly, the mention of Tony’s mother would always be a sore one for him, even though he knew Tony didn’t really blame him anymore. The fact that the smaller man began peppering sweet kisses against his neck and cheek, helping him settle down again. “Well, hopefully now I know what it is I can stop hearing it…” he grumbled, “Though it sounds a lot nicer coming from your mouth.” He adds, turning to meet his lips in a subtle thank you.

“I don’t plan to stop singing it…” he murmured, touching his fingers to his lips, then to Peter’s head. “He’s my sunshine, the light in my darkness… Like you and Steve.” He whispers. “I would see in shades of grey if I lost any one of you.”

It was rare for any of them to show this much emotion, to be this brutally honest. For Bucky, it came after some kind of flashback usually, where he had to get it out before it felt like it ate his mind alive. For Steve it was normally after a difficult mission, where there was a big risk to either his or Tony’s life. For Tony… It came either after a bad night for dreams, or after he’d been awake for over 48 hours and had lost his brain to mouth filter. Not really knowing how to respond, Bucky just gathered Tony in his arms and held him close, pressing a kiss to his temple.

And that was how Steve found them a fair while later, still watching Peter happily drool away in his sleep, softly humming while Tony sang over the top. It was easier to be in tune when there was something to follow.

“Finally figured it out then, Buck?” he asked, a slightly smug grin on his face, his arms encircling the both of them with his arms, sandwiching Bucky between the two.

“Hmm… and you’re a liar, Mr ‘never heard that in my life’ Barnes,” he comments dryly, giving him a playful glare.

“The way you were singing it, no one would have known what it was” Steve pointed out with a kiss to his cheek.

“Yeah, yeah, m’tone deaf, I get it.” He drawled, letting Steve hold some of his weight, supressing a yawn.

“Come on, lets get a nap in while this one’s quiet.” Tony suggested, leading their weird hug sandwich into the bedroom and practically collapsing on the bed. Bucky and Steve soon followed, getting comfortable in a weird splaying of legs and arms. They were asleep within minutes, and Bucky didn’t think he’d ever felt more satisfied.

 


End file.
